


Valentine's Day

by Leatherplaid



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of Jackbam, My First Fanfic, Valentine's Day, mentions of 2jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherplaid/pseuds/Leatherplaid
Summary: If there is something Yugyeom hates more than Ms Lee's math class, this something was the Valentine's Day. And it isn't a present from a scecret admirer that will make him change his mind!!! ... right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this fanfic on Valentine's Day, but it tooked some time for me to translate it from portuguese to english, so I'm sorry!!!!  
> Also, this is my first fanfic in english, so I'm really sorry if there is any mistake or anything like this!!!
> 
> If you want to talk or anything like this, feel free to come to my twitter! @bwiyomi_
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and I'll post the second and last chapter soon!

If there was something Yugyeom really hated, this something was Valentine’s Day. He totally prefered to watch Ms Lee’s math class for three hours in a row every Monday than have to live another Valentine’s day. The black haired guy didn’t get why this day was needed. It was only for some chocolate companies get richer and to make the popular guys look better while making the less fortunate ones sad. That was unfair.

Valentine’s Day in Korea works like this: On February 14th, the girls give expensive or hand-made chocolate to the guys they like and cheaper ones to family or co-workers. A month later, the guys give candies to the girls who gave them chocolates.

Since Yugyeom can remember, the only chocolates he got was the ones from his mother. Not that it mattered, the boy hated chocolates anyway.

Giving another sip on his chocolate milk, the guy opened his locker, just to get the books he needed for the next class.

“Morning, Gyeom.” Bambam’s voice caught his attention, making him go to where his friend was, muttering a response to the Thai guy that was fixing his white hair looking in a small mirror he hung on his locker. “What’s with this mood?” he laughed before turning again to the tall guy. “How do I look?”

“Why does it matter?” the complained, receiving a glare from Bambam.

“I need to look good. I told you, Gyeom! I’m going to confess to Jackson today.” the Thai guy smiled, fixing his uniform before close his locker’s door.

“Valentine’s day is for dumbs.”

“You just say it because you never received any chocolate. But don’t be like this, Gyeomie. You’ll get it one day.”

“Who said I want it? You know I hate chocolate.”

“I know, and that’s why you are drinking this chocolate milk. And is this the reason you made me pay a piece of chocolate cake for you last week?” he laughed, receiving a slap on his shoulder. “I told you. You’ll get it one day.”

 

Has Yugyeom already said how much he hated Valentine’s Day? Because he really hated this day and it was written on his face. For a moment he wished he had lied to his mother saying he didn’t feel well just to stay at home and not need to go through this hell in school. As if the boring classes weren’t enough, everyone around him was talking only about this. How come no one has noticed how dumb this day was? Why do you need to spend your time and money with chocolate? I mean, guys like Park Jinyoung don’t need one more pretty bag with chocolate inside. Only at this moment, he was carrying four, not counting the ones Yugyeom saw hanging on his arms or being handed to him through the day. For sure the guy with a friendly smile, impeccable uniform and angel-like appearance was not going to eat all of it. Yugyeom had the theory that people like him usually throw a big part of that away. How many chocolates men like him could eat, after all? Not much, for sure. He didn’t even seem to like chocolate! Not that Yugyeom does.

The not-that-wanted break time started, making the black-haired guy go to the cafeteria, finding a Bambam holding tight a little box, muttering something to himself, non-stopping.

“You still didn’t deliver this shit?” he asked, taking the vacant seat, watching his friend sigh on his side.

“I’m afraid. What if he doesn’t want anything with me?” he dropped the box. Jackson, a Chinese guy one year older, was his friend for some months, when they bumped into each other in a snack bar and Bambam dropped the guys’ food and, like a typical scene from a shitty cliché fanfic, the Thay guy fell from the older.

“So he’ll be dumb. Quit the bullshit. I’m sure that he’ll be really happy to receive it. He seems the kind of person that loves those dumb things.”

“You talk as if you wouldn’t be happy to receive something like this.”

“You know I don’t like chocolate.” he repeated for the n-th time.

“Since you don’t like chocolate, I think you’ll not want this.” Youngjae’s voice interrupted the other two guys, catching Yugyeom’s attention. The guy with cute cheeks, round face and little eyes hidden behind a big smile was holding a lilac bag on the tip of his fingers.

“Youngjae…? What is this?” Yugyeom sounded really confused. “Youngjae, you…”

“Before you start talking nonsense, no, this isn’t mine. I already gave my chocolate to Jaebum hyung and I’ll only give something to my boyfriend and no one else.” he pouted before let his lips go up again. “But someone asked me to give this directly to Yugyeom and only to Yugyeom.” he dropped the bag in front of its owner, before sitting in a vacant place on the table.

“Who asked you to give him this?” Bambam asked before the taller could have any kind of reaction.

“I’m not telling. The person asked me to keep it secret.” the smile became a pout again.

“If you guys are trying to make fun of me or you’re giving me this out of pity, I’m warning that it’s not going to work and I don’t want it. I told you I hate chocolate.” the black haired guy interrupted his friends’ fight, the white haired one trying to make Youngjae tell who was the sender and the other one telling that he was not going to say a word about the person.

“Gyeom, my dear, I spent my last penny buying this chocolate for Jackson.”

“I told you I’ll only give chocolate to my boyfriend. Yug, if you reject it, he’ll be sad.”

“So it’s a man! Okay, spill it out, who is him?” Bambam interrupted, resuming the fight they were having. But Yugyeom was definitely not paying attention on his friends, eyes glued on the lilac bag in front of him. Feeling a bit apprehensive, he opened the wrap, finding a little box with a big lilac lace and a handwritten message in a paper that had the same color.

 

_ “Forgive me for being a coward. I've asked Youngjae to give you this present instead of doing it myself, but I hadn’t the courage to look you in your eyes and let you know how I feel. _

_ I spent the night making those chocolates for you, wondering if you would really like what I have done, wondering if only those truffles were enough to show you everything I fell. _

_ But I still hope this little gift will make your beautiful smile come back to your lips. Your smile is enough to make my worst day happier and make my darkest day bright. _

_ Happy Valentine’s Day, Kim Yugyeom” _

 

After reading those words, Yugyeom could not stop the smile that grew on his lips, opening the little box in a hurry to eat one of the truffles in a bite. He was so focused on the gift in front of him that he didn’t noticed when his friends stopped fighting or when Jaebum, Youngjae’s boyfriend joined them on the table.

“I thought you hated chocolate, Gyeom.” the Thai’s voice woke Yugyeom up, his face getting a red color that used to paint his cheeks when he was shy, noticing the gazes that were on him.

“And I do” he lied, closing the box with a pout.

“It’s all over your face how much you hate it” Bambam laughed, getting slapped by Yugyeom. “I told you you would get something one day.”

“Hyung will be really happy when he find out that you liked the chocolate, Yug.” Youngjae was smiling.

“So he is a senior!” the Thai interrupted him, making Youngjae sigh and Jaebum laugh. “Hyung, you know who he is, right?” ignoring the fight that was once again being resumed, Yugyeom opened the lotthe box, eating one more truffle.

 

It doesn’t matter what happened, Yugyeom still hated the Valentine’s Day and no one could say otherwise. Even if that damn smile hasn’t left his face since he received that little lilac bag that he carried around anywhere he went, even during the breaks between classes. It wasn’t like he wanted to hold to it afraid that his little present would vanish and in the end he would find out that it was just a dream, but if he left the chocolate on his locker, it could melt, and it would be a shame. Not that he liked chocolate, but it would be really a lame if someone else’s effort was thrown away like this, because of Yugyeom’s mistake.

And talking about someone, the black haired guy was still wondering who made those chocolates, since Youngjae stomped out of the cafeteria saying that he really couldn’t say who sent the present, followed by a Jaebum that could only laugh about his mad boyfriend and the silly discussion Bambam and him were having. It was just a matter of curiosity. And it was only because of this that he spent the last class with his eyes fixed on the whiteboard covered with some physics equations that Yugyeom had no idea what they were about. His mind was busy, dreaming about how was the man that send him the gif. Having the chocolate’s flavor in mind, it must be from a guy with soft and delicated hands, using his talents to cook those delicious truffes. Yugyeom could picture a shy smile on the unknown’s guy face while he cooked, his little body covered by a yellow apron, hair pushed back so nothing could fall on his chocolate.

Before his imagination could go on, the class was over. The black haired guy gathered his things, waiting for Youngjae and Bambam to finally leave the classroom.

“Wish me luck” the Thai boy took a deep breath, gathering the support words his friends threw on him, before leaving to meet Jackson, the way he had planned on the day before. Youngjae left some time later, since he had something to do with the music club. Yugyeom still had some time left before the dance club meeting, so he was planning to use this time to eat something and maybe take a rest.

Still with his lilac bag in hands, the black haired guy went to his locker to shove his books there and get his training clothes. He then found Jinyoung, on the same corridor as him, with a blue bag with some pretty and big laces coming out of it hanging on his arm, while he tried to place everything he got on that day inside the little locker he had. But his attention went to Yugyeom, as if he noticed he was being watched. At that time, the younger had the urge to just leave, the bad mood all over his face, but then the light weight of that lilac bag on his hands reminded him about his present and, before he could understand what he was doing, he pressed the bag against his own chest, hugging it. Jinyoung’s gaze went from his face to the thing he was hugging, making a little smile born on his face before looking up to the younger’s eye again. Yugyeom pouted, running away from the place at the same time.

How does the Mr Loved by Everyone dared to laugh at him? So what that he wasn’t showing off a bunch of dumb bags? It was better to get only one present and be able to enjoy it than get a bunch of them and not enjoy any of them.

In the end, Yugyeom spent the whole break time with a bad mood and with his bag in hands.

 

~☆~

 

The day following the Valentine’s day was always a surprise, but Yugyeom liked to be able to go back to school without needing to hear about the special day at every single step he gave. Not that the issue was totally gone, you could still hear some gossips about the Valentine’s day around the corridor, after all. People bragging to their friends about the presents they received or gave, dates, new couples that were born or people complaining about getting nothing, of confessions that didn’t go well. And it was like that he found Bambam and Youngjae, in front of the Korean’s lock.

“Please, can you tell me who gave that present to Gyeom?” the Thai guy keep asking, stomping his feets on the floor.

“I told you I’m not telling you who sent it!” the other was clearly annoyed.

“Still talking about it?” the tallest finally spoke.

“I’m just trying to find out who sent you those chocolates.”

“And I already told you that I’m not telling anyone!” Youngjae banged his locker door, showing how annoyed he was.

“How was with Jackson yesterday?” the black haired guy asked, trying to change the subject. Even if he was curious to know the identity of the man that sent him the present that maybe made Yugyeom like chocolates a bit, he wasn’t fully ready to find it out and frustrate himself. It wasn’t like he was hoping that it was someone in special. He definitely didn’t spent the night dreaming that the chocolate was a present from someone with an angelical appearance, big smile and slim body, someone exactly like Mark, the American from the last year that was from his dance club. He would never dare to spent the night dreaming with the lilac haired guy in his arms after confessing that he made the chocolates. Yugyeom just wasn’t ready for the truth.

“It was great!” Bambam’s face went bright, as if the previous issue had never happened. Youngjae seemed relieved that the conversation went another way. “You were right, Gyeom. He loved the present, he was really happy about it and he said he liked me too, he kissed me…. Anyway, we are going on a date Friday after class.” the Thai’s smile was so sincere that made Yugyeom’s heart warm. Maybe Valentine’s Day had something good on it. “And that’s why I want to find out who sent you the chocolates and set a date for you!”

“I told you I’m not telling you! When he wants to, he’ll go and talk to Yugyeom!” Youngjae was angry once again.

“Please! I know you want to help Gyeom to finally get laid as much as I do!” he begged, being slapped on his shoulder by Yugyeom, but he ignored it. “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have made the courier role.”

“To be honest, I just accepted it so Hyung could finally stop annoying me and get the fuck out of Jaebum’s house so I could have sex with my boyfriend.”

“Ha! So he is Jaebum hyung’s friend!” Youngjae rolled his eyes, stomping to his classroom and ignoring Bambam’s pleadings.

 

The day went by just like another normal day. Ms Lee’s class were still confusing and made no sense, while history class were still boring to the point that could heal anyone’s insomnia and Yugyeom could not be happier about it, even if his mind were still wondering about the person who gave him chocolate the day before.

When the bell finally rang, the whole class stood up without waiting for the teacher’s permission, who didn’t seem to mind about it anymore.

“I’ll go to the toilet and then we meet in front of the school.” Youngjae said, putting his bags on his back. It was a habit for the boys, every Thursday after school they gathered somewhere to play video games, eat ice cream or just talk about anything. Bambam and Yugyeom gathered their things slowly.

“I’ll also go to the toilet” Yugyeom announced, leaving Bambam behind.

He was distracted with his own cellphone while heading to the male’s bathroom, but the voices he heard coming out from that place got his attentions, stopping him from getting inside.

“I’m telling you, hyung. He loved the chocolate. And I told you that I didn’t tell him it was you who send it to him.” Youngjae’s voice was low and sounded a bit desperate.

“Ok, ok, I believe you… But he didn’t seem that happy yesterday when we met.” the unknown voice sighed. It was a low voice that Yugyeom had never heard before on his live, making him even more curious. How could someone that didn’t know him fall for him?

“I told you, he’s always in a bad mood when it comes to Valentine’s day. But I can guarantee to you that he smiled like a happy kid when he opened the gift and he spent the whole day carrying it around.” Yugyeom’s friend laughed. “Thank you so much for making my friend smile like that, hyung. I just hope that someday you’ll have the courage to confess to him.

“After the face he did to me yesterday, I don’t know if I’ll have it…” the unknown voice sighed again. Not being able to hold his curiosity, Yugyeom took another step, just enough to be able to see the reflex of the guys that were talking without announcing he was there. But when he saw the man in front of Youngjae, every single reaction he could have vanished. “It can’t...” was everything that was running in his mind, even at the moment he turned away and ran after Bambam “It can’t be true.”

 

~☆~


	2. White Day

Bambam was sitting on the bench usually used as a meeting point for his friends, the cellphone in hands distracting the Thay, who was exchanging messages with Jackson, the senior Chinese who he fell in love and now was his boyfriend. The boy was so entertained with his conversation that he barely noticed when Yugyeom arrived.

“Bambam! I… Youngjae… I… Bambam!!” the taller was breathing hard because of the sudden run, the shock still all over his face, that was paler that the usual. Even if Bambam got mad for being surprised, the Thai swallowed the complaint that came to his throat.

“What happened, Gyeom? Did you see a ghost that looked like Youngjae in the bathroom?” he joked, trying to not look worried to his friend that was trying to catch his breath.

“I found out, Bam.” it was his answer when his voice finally came out. “I found out who sent me those chocolates” he completed before his friend could ask anything else.

“What? Youngjae told you but he didn’t tell me?” the Thai almost screamed, getting up from the bench. “That son of a bitch will pay! I told him to tell me before letting you know!”

“But he didn’t, Bam.” he tried to calm his friend down and that caught the attention from some students that were around.

“So how…”

“When I was going to get into the bathroom, I heard him talking to someone. They were talking about the present. Bam, it was a voice from someone I never talked to in my whole life, so I got really curious and I ended up looking at the reflection from the mirror.” he kept explaining, looking around before finally telling Bambam what he wanted to know since the previous day. “The person who sent me those chocolates was Jinyoung.”

“What?! Jinyoung as in Park Jinyoung?”

“Yes, Park Jinyoung, that Park Jinyoung, senior, the captain from our school’s volleyball team.”

“Holy shit, what do you mean Park Jinyoung has a crush on you?” the Thai screamed, catching the attention from the same few students around again.

“Can you stop fucking screaming?” he muttered. “There is something wrong with it, Bam. Why the hell Jinyoung would have a crush on me? I mean… It’s me!”

“Yes, a gorgeous and fucking hot man. If you weren’t like, my best friend and I didn’t know a couple of weird things about you, even I would have a crush on you.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes. “But what are you going to do with this information?”

“I still don’t know, Bam… They can’t know I know it… Maybe I’ll…” he stopped talking when he saw Youngjae getting closer. “Jae is coming. Remember, he doesn’t know that I know.”

“I’m sorry for taking so long, the bathroom was full.” the Korean was smilling. “So, where are we going today? Arcade?”

 

~☆~

 

The guys didn’t need much time to decide that yes, they were going to the arcade near the school to spend some coins on those shoot games, race games or on those claw machines to try to get, without any luck, a plushie or anything they had there.

Even if he didn’t look worried, enjoying his time with his friends, Yugyeom couldn’t stop thinking about what he just found out. The idea of Park Jinyoung being his admirer was kind of… Unreal. In what kind of lame cliché movie he got himself into? One of the most popular guys from his school falling for him, an ordinary student who prefered sleeping on his desk than having to hear Ms. Lee’s annoying voice and that sometimes would skip physic classes to sleep behind the bleachers? Unbelievable. In a point, he kind of feel bad for everytime he wished he could do something to take off his superiority smile that was always hanging around Jinyoung’s face. But what could he do? It wasn’t because the older was not only the capitan but also the best student from  last year that he could keep that untouchable aura that could avoid anyone to try to get close to him. Yugyeom was sure that he wasn’t even a good player and only got that title because of his pretty face! It is impossible to be a good athlete and also have decent grades. Not that it matters now. At the moment, the younger only wanted to know what he was supposed to do with the information that “Mister Perfect” had a crush on him.

On the other side, Bambam was about to go crazy. How could he keep quiet when he just got that information from Yugyeom? More than this, how could his best friend seem so calm and distracted by the games, acting as if nothing happened? Ok that the taller had something against Jinyoung, even though they had never even exchanged a single word, thanks to a little misunderstanding from the past, but the senior didn’t even know about it and, come on, the captain was such a handsome man to keep any bad feelings for that long, specially after knowing that he had a crush on you, just like Yugyeom knew. The Thai just wanted to slap his friends’ face until he realised how dumb he was being.

After a bunch of killed zombies and a lot of money spent in a failed try to get Youngjae a  _ Snorlax _ , the boys decided to go to a snack bar they loved nearby. They sat on their favorite spot, with their favorite lunches while talking about teachers, classes or gossips about their classmates.

“Gyeom is so Lucky. I wish.” Bambam spoke suddenly, breaking the talk about the chemistry test that was coming. After hearing it, Yugyeom froze.

“Lucky? Why?” Youngjae asked, looking confused before turning to the taller, angry. “Don’t tell me they caught you skipping classes again and you only got an warning. Yugyeom, I told you not to do this because one day…

“Lucky because a hot man like Park Jinyoung has a crush on him.” the Thai interrupted, making Youngjae look on his direction, eyes bigs while Yugyeom could feel himself blushing.

“Are you fucking dumb? I told you not to told Youngjae that I told you what I found out!” he blurted, slapping Bambam who was still trying to understand what was screamed to him.

“How did you find out, Yug?” the other Korean finally spoke, making the taller shrink.

“I… also went to the toilet after classes… and when I got there you were talking about it…” he muttered, his voice merely louder than a whisper. “I’m sorry… I didn’t want to…”

“Well, I’m glad you found out. Now Bambam can stop bothering me about this shit and now I have one thing less to worry about from now on.” he shrugged, taking a sip of his soda before keep talking. “Yes, it was Jinyoung hyung who sent you that gift. Jinyoung has his head over the heels for you since last year, when you started the high school. - Youngjae was now playing with the straw, looking at Yugyeom who looked as surprised as someone who had just found out about that. “Look, Yug, I know  you hate him, specially after… that thing with Mark, but you should consider giving him a chance.

“I don’t hate him, I just dislike him. And it has nothing to do with hyung.” he rolled his eyes. Yugyeom really wanted to know why did his friends think that this feeling started to grow after that incident with Mark. It wasn’t like he had a big crush on the American, he just thought he was cute and well, he really wouldn’t mind kissing the thin guy, but he really got angry when he found out that the lilac haired guy had a crush on Jinyoung, who dumped him. Who wouldn’t get mad seeing a close friend crying hiding behind a tree in a desert place of that school? Not that they were really close. But still, that was just something to add on his “Jinyoung things that annoys me” list.

“Oh, really? So why do you ‘dislike’ Jinnie hyung?” he asked, but before he could answer, Youngjae completed. “You can’t mention his popularity or him being the volley team’s captain.” he smiled when he noticed that Yugyeom couldn’t answer his question, drinking his soda instead. “Yug, this Mark thing was six months ago. Even he got over it. I saw him on a date with another person these other days.” the taller sighed, that information he got directly from the older already forgotten somewhere on his mind. At least Mark was happy, so, just like the good friend he was, Yugyeom was also happy. “You really should give him a chance. Jinyoung hyung is really nice.”

“I agree with Youngjae. You should give Jinyoung a chance. If he is boring, at least he is hot.” Bambam smiled, making his friends roll their eyes.

“Yug, I know you don’t pay attention to Ms Lee’s classes, but this is basic math and I’m sure you know this. Jinnis likes you for more than a year and he dumped Mark six months ago.” he was looking on the taller’s eyes, hoping that he could get his point, sighing when he saw Yugyeom frown, not wanting to admit to himself what that meant. “Are you dumb or what? Hyung dumped Mark because he already liked you!”

 

~☆~

 

Even if Youngjae idea seemed a total absurd to Yugyeom, he decided to do what his friend has suggested and try to get to know Jinyoung a little better. Just to prove that he was right and the captain was an unbearable snobbish man. Not that he admitted to his round faced friend that he was about to follow his suggestion.

He spent the first two days watching Jinyoung from far on the few moments they met on the corridors. He could notice how people talked to him and the way that he, even with that gentle smile on his lips, never let the conversations get long. Unless it was with Jaebum, Youngjae’s boyfriend. Whenever they met, the conversation would usually go on for a long time and the capitan’s smile was different. It seemed more sincere, more… beautiful. Not that Yugyeom would think that he is handsome. This was the kind of thought that only Bambam had, who even though he was dating Jackson, would spend a long time talking about how gorgeous Park Jinyoung was.

The chance to change  things came on a Friday. The three guys were gathered on the same spot they always went, about to part their ways, since Youngjae was going to Jaebum’s house and Bambam had a date with Jackson. Yugyeom would spend his day sleeping or watching the latest episode from his favorite sitcom.

“Since you guys have nothing to do this weekend, what about showing up on my house tomorrow evening.” Youngjae announced, not letting his friends decline his invite. “Jaebum and I want to gather you and his friend so you can meet each other. Bam, you can take Jackson if you want.”

“I’ll talk to him” the Thai smiled. “But wait, if Jaebum is going to take his friends…”

“Yes, Jinyoung will be there. We want to show Yugyeom that Jinnie hyung is a nice guy. So don’t even think about not going tomorrow, Yug.”

“I’ll be there.” the tallest replied.

“I’m serious, Yug, you…” Youngjae stopped talking. “Oh, wait… You’ll go? Easy like that? Without complaining?”

“Yes, I’ll be there. It’ll be fun.” he smiled before going away with a ‘see you tomorrow’, leaving his friends behind with a suspicious expression on their faces.

 

~☆~

 

Yugyeom was the last one to arrive Youngjae’s house, finding Bambam on the living room with his boyfriend. Jackson was excited to finally meet the Thai boy’s friends, starting a conversation about anything that could come to his mind with the tall ones.

“I didn’t see you arriving, Yug!” the house’s owner interrupted the talk, bringing some sandwiches with him. Jaebum came right after him with two soda bottles, followed by Jinyoung, that was carrying some cups he got on the kitchen. When the captain’s eyes met the new guest, a smile grew on his lips and, different from what Yugyeom imagined, it wasn’t the usual gentle smile he gives to the people he doesn’t know, but the happy one, that he only saw being giving to Jaebum. The taller was sure that his face was totally red and, even if he wanted to, he couldn’t think about any excuse to justify what just happened. “Hyung, this is Yugyeom. Yug, this is Jinyoung, Jaebum’s friend.” he introduced even if he knew it was no need. The older bowed slightly to the younger, leaving the cups on the small table on the middle of the living room, sitting on the couch next to Jackson and Bambam. Jaebum got his usual spot on the armchair and Youngjae was on his lap, while Yugyeom was on the floor, the place he usually sits, saying that it was the most comfortable place.

And totally different from what the younger could imagine, Jinyoung was always being polite and friendly, nothing like the gentle but untouchable guy he used to be on school, what got Yugyeom unarmed. Before he could notice, he was talking with the older, even when his friends started to play video games and he didn’t mind when Bambam and Jackson left and Youngjae went to the kitchen saying he needed to wash the dishes before his mother arrived and Jaebum followed him with a suspicious excuse that he needed to help his boyfriend since there were so many dirty dishes. How many things could some sandwiches use? But Yugyeom really didn’t complain. He was too busy finding out how Jinyoung also was addicted to sitcoms and talking to the older about his favorite movie that, weird or not, was one that he also loved. On the end of the day, he gave his  _ kakaotalk _ to Jinyoung and they kept talking.

 

~☆~

 

On those days they started talking through messages, a lot of things started to change and everyone could notice it. The older not only started to give his pretty smile to Yugyeom everytime they met on the corridors, but he also started to actually talk more to the younger and his friends, also going more often to the cafeteria on their break to sit with the boys, something he didn’t do at all and it made some other students pay attention to Yugyeom, who felt a couple of eyes always on him. It was impossible to someone as invisible as Yugyeom not to notice the difference, but he decided not to matter about it. And, of course, those eyes would notice that day.

Less than five minutes to the classes start was left, and the classroom was starting to get crowded and Yugyeom was using those last minutes with his head down and eyes closed while waiting for his friends to arrive, but his rest moment was interrupted by a gentle pat on his shoulders. He yawned, rubbing his eyes and then looking at who was calling him.

“Good morning, Yug.” Jinyoung smiled to the still sleepy younger, who couldn’t hold his smile.

“Morning, hyung.” the muttered before yawning again. “Don’t you have classes? You’ll be late.”

“I still have five minutes, I can make it on time.” he lied. The truth was that his classroom was on the opposite part of the school and he would need to run to get there in time, but it was worth it.

“Okay then… So, can I know the reason you are giving me the honour to look at your face right now? Did you miss your favorite friend?” he laughed, ignoring totally the curious eyes around him. On that short time they met and got close, they would joke around and poke on each other everytime they talk.

“Is Jaebum  here? So no, I’m not here because I want to meet my favorite friend.” he joked back, pushing the younger lightly. “To be honest, I’m here to invite you to something.” he started, making his playful smile fade, putting an confident expression, even though he was afraid. “The volley team is going to play on Saturday and I was thinking that maybe you could go…”

“I’ll be there! I’ll be cheering for the other team.” he played, getting pushed again by the older, that was laughing, letting the cutte wrinkles around his eyes show up again. “I’ll be a pleasure to watch you, hyung.”

“Thank you, Yug.” he looked at the time before standing up again. “Now I better leave or I’ll get late for real.” he finished, leaving after wishing good classes to him, Bambam and Youngjae, who just got in there.

 

And as Yugyeom promised, he showed up on the play on Saturday with his friends. They sat on the very top place on the bleachers so they could watch the game better. The taller couldn’t hide his smile when Jinyoung showed up before the game, looking around as if looking for his friends. Without thinking twice, he stood up to wave to the capitan, that recognized them, going to his friends with a big smile on his lips.

“Thank you for coming.” he bowed.

“I told you I came to cheer for the other team.” Yugyeom joked, making the older laugh.

“You know I wouldn’t lose any of your games, Jinnie.” Jaebum answered.

“Good luck, hyung.” Youngjae cheered, followed by Bambam and Jackson. Yugyeom’s sigh wouldn’t leave the captain, hypnotized by the smile that wouldn’t leave his lips. For a moment, something inside him wished he could give Jinyoung a fast kiss to wish him luck, wich made his face go red with the image formed on his mind.

“Hyung… good luck… We’ll be cheering for you.” he answered, lowering his sight to the floor, thing that his friends noticed, specially Bambam, who took no time to make fun of his friend.

 

For Yugyeom’s surprise, the captain was really a good player and he had proved, at least  considering the basic knowledge the younger had about volleyball, a good leader for the team.Jinyoung’s team won and the boys decided to have lunch in a snack bar to celebrate.

 

~☆~

 

March 14th came faster than Yugyeom could think and, differently from one month ago, he was walking on the corridors with a big smile on his face. The date didn’t bother him as Valentine’s Day, being easily ignored, but today, specially, he had something to do.

On this month, he got closed to Jinyoung, finding out that has more than his snobbish look and his popularity. He was affectionate, even tho he loved to make fun of Yugyeom and Bambam, and a good listener, being someone with who the younger could keep any kind of conversation. And, as weird as it was to admit it out loud, he knew he was starting to feel something for the older, something that was more than just think he is handsome or hot, like his Thai friend would say.

And that was the reason why, after thinking a lot, he decided that it had to be done. And he would do this alone, since Bambam, Youngjae and Jaebum didn’t know about his plans. That was why he was sitting on the bench in front of Jinyoung’s locker, inside that big, dark and empty locker room. The volley team practice had finished half an hour ago, but the team captain decided to spend more time getting ready to the championship that was coming. The younger decided to use this moment he knew Jinyoung would be alone to start acting.

“You know you can turn  the lights on, right?” the older’s voice echoed, waking Yugyeom up from his thoughts. Even though the younger didn’t want to admit, the image of Jinyoung was enough to kick the air out of his lungs. Yes, to see him in those uniforms, sweaty from the practice, with his dark hair threw back was enough to leave anyone speechless, and, more than this, he knew that the time to put his plan in action was coming, what would make him get afraid. What if he got everything wrong? What if Jinyoung had lost his interest after this month? What if… “I’ll take a shower, Yugyeom. Will you stay here or do you want to wait for me somewhere else?” once again, the captain’s voice echoed, waking the younger up. For the first time, he took his eyes out of that same spot on the locker that was now opened to look at the man talking to him. A lovely smile was on his lips, making his wrinkles show up again, but Yugyeom’s attention wasn’t on this. I mean, who could pay attention to this when Jinyoung had taken his shirt off? The younger’s eye scanned that body even without him allowing to. Without any shame, they drew his strong arms, coming down from his chest, going through his abs, toned enough to show that he indeed played any kind of sport, going down to… When Yugyeom noticed where this was going, he stood up.

“I’ll wait for you outside.” he announced, his voice low and choked, before running away from the dress room. He leaned on the wall next to the door, putting his face on his hands trying to calm himself down. He was sure that he was blushed from shame and that his reaction was the worst, but what could he do? It was his damn mind’s fault, who had imagined things it wasn’t supposed to.

Yugyeom was so busy trying not to let his mind fly again, that he didn’t notice when Jinyoung came back almost 20 minutes later, already with the school’s uniform perfectly on his body and his wet hair down on his face.

“I hope I didn’t take too long.” he smiled, not the sincere and happy for seeing Yugyeom one, but the way he usually smiles when he wanted to poke on the younger, his favorite target.

“Hyung, I need to talk to you.” he muttered, hoping that it would stop the older from saying whatever was on his mind. But life was not fair to Yugyeom.

“So you really wanted to talk to me?” he asked, pretending to be surprised. “I thought it was only an excuse to see me naked.” the taller knew that if his face wasn’t as red as an tomato, it would be right now.

“Hyung…” he whined, trying to make the captain stop talking.

“If this is what you wanted, you could have just asked me, you know… It would be easier, don’t you think?” he laughed, making Yugyeom mutter something, taking a deep breath before keep talking.  
“I’m serious, I need to talk to you, hyung.” his voice came out really low, making the older stop talking. What does he wanted to talk so much?

“Can we go talk on the cafe? I’m hungry.”

 

Even with all the insecurities Yugyeom had on his mind and the thousand questions around his mind, the way to the cafe and the talk they had in there were nice, without any trace of the tension on his shoulder. For a second, the younger wished he could spend the day like this, talking random things about the boys, school or about the new Netflix sitcom that was just released and, for a miracle, both of them liked, just like the previous one they talked about, but Yugyeom knew this had to be done, and done today.

“So… Today is White Day.” he tried to sound natural, failing completely. He cursed himself for it. The guy in front of him just looked on his direction for some seconds, before resuming eating his pie. “I remember you walking around with a thousand of bags last month. So, did you repay any present?” he gave an awkward smile, before taking a sip of his chocolat drink to try to cover his awkwardness.

“The person I wanted to give me chocolate didn’t, so I don’t have anything do repay.” he sighed, playing with what was left from the pie. He ended up releasing the fork, crossing his arms on the table, leaning front with a smile on his lips. “And how about you? I remember you walking around with something too. Do you intend to repay it?”

“Yes, I will.” he answered with this eyes glued on that pie abandoned on the plate in front of Jinyoung, that looked surprised.

“Oh… So you know who sent it?” he tried to laugh, sound fun and unworried, but it came out awkward. “I thought Bambam had said something about being an anonymous present?” he commented, leaning back again and starting to play with the fork.

“Hyung…” he whined, but didn’t complete what he wanted to say. Instead, Yugyeom closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before getting a little box inside his bag, and then putting  it in front of Jinyoung, that had his eyes wide open, his movements being frozen when he saw that coming out from the bag. It was a reaction totally different from what the younger saw on Valentine’s day, where he accepted his admirers’ present and just gave them his gentle smile. “I… I have no idea what I am supposed to say now… ‘Happy white day’, I guess?”

“Since when did you know?”

“Since… The day after Valentine’s day…”

“Did Youngjae tell you? I told him not to!”

“He didn’t tell me anything. I… I overheard your talk on the bathroom…” he confessed, only now being able to look to Jinyoung’s face. He looked scared and his cheeks were red. “But he knew I knew. And that’s why he and Jaebum hyung decided to introduce me to you. But don’t you think this was the best? I mean… It was thanks to this that we got closer.” she shrinked when the captain’s eyes met his. “Hyung… I know that in this month you may have found out many things about me and maybe you don’t like me anymore, I mean…”

“Yugyeom, I love you.” he finally spoke, just then releasing the air he was holding on his lungs. “I’m in love with you and this month just made me sure of it.” he took a deep breath, decided to speak everything he had in mind. “I’m sorry for not giving you the present myself, but I was afraid. I noticed the way you looked at me on the corridors and the idea of confessing my feelings and being hated by you hurt a lot. Yugyeom, I love you like I never loved anyone else before.” he kept his eyes on the younger’s, who was blushing from the abrupt confession. It took some time to Yugyeom be able to think straight, gathering his thoughts that went crazy for a moment. He did feel bad for every situation he looked to Jinyoung with a hatred look.

Hyung… I would be lying if I told you that I love you.” he answered, noticing the confidence on the older’s eye being replaced by a sad one. “But I would be also lying if I told you that I don’t feel anything for you.” he kept going, seeing the sadness vanish. “I like you, hyung… But… It’s not enough. I want to fall in love with you. I want to love you just like you love me.” Yugyeom wasn’t sure about what kind of reaction he was waiting from the older. Maybe a joke or something like ‘ew, you are so cheesy’, but he was sure he wasn’t expecting the older’s lips curl in the most beautiful smile he ever saw, making the wrinkles he learned to love show on his almost closed eyes. He also wasn’t expecting that, in a sudden move, he would get up and lean front, making his chair almost fall, just to put his lips on Yugyeom’s, that didn’t know how to react to this, allowing himself to hide his face on his hands when the older let him go to sit back on his place, getting the gray box. “I-I wasn’t the one to made it… But I hope you like it…” he muttered, trying to ignore the stares around.

“I’m sure I’ll love it.” he smiled before putting the present on his own bag and shoving what was still left from the pie on his mouth to get up, pulling the younger. “Come here, let’s celebrate it.”

 

They ended up on Yugyeom’s favorite arcade, Jinyoung’s suggestion. Even though he didn’t know how to play those things at all, he wanted to please the younger. The captain found out he was good on games like darts and the basketball, being useless on shoot games, almost dying to some scary zombies, if it wasn’t for Yugyeom, and he lost on the race games. But he had fun like he never had before. Jinyoung was really a wonderful guy and always affectionate, even when he was poking on Yugyeom or trying to push him from his chair, so he could release the wheels so the older could try to get the first place, without success. And for the older, those hours with the boy he loved looked like a dream. Their proximity, the boy’s silly and innocent smile, the threatens to the zombies that were threatening his lover’s life.

On the end of the day, they ended up in front one of the claws machine with a black cat inside, where Yugyeom spent more money than he could in a fail try to get it. After the nth try, he sighed, stomping his black and old all star on the floor, in a childish tantrum. He was eyeing the little plushie since they got there and the idea of not getting it was making him mad. He wouldn’t admit, but the only reason he wanted that cat was because of the big and round eyes, that looked like Jinyoung’s. Maybe that was a horrible reason, but if everything went wrong, he could still punch the lovely cat until there is no anger left on his body and than give it to any of his cousins.

“I’ll never get this. Shit, let’s just go away.” he muttered, still not believing he wouldn’t get the plushie he wanted. For the first time in his life, he could understand Youngjae’s obsession about that  _ Snorlax  _ on the next machine. He tried to pull Jinyoung to go away and put an end to his suffering, but the older didn’t let himself being dragged, pulling the wallet from his pocket, counting the coins he still had before looking to the machine, studying it. “Forget it, hyung. It’s impossible, they are a trap.”

“I’ll give a try.” he announced, puting the first coin on the machine. Yugyeom sighed, heading to another game machine nearby. He wouldn’t stay close feeding a fake hope to finally get the cat he spent every single coin he had try to get it. He ended up driving himself to a race game machine just to wait the captain to realize that was just a waste of time and money, just taking out his eyes off of the screen when he heard a music playing, announcing that someone got something from the claw machine. Yugyeom couldn’t not pout, paying attention at the game again, just then realizing that he crashed into something and ended up being last and losing the game. He muttered some curses, before getting up to put his bag on his shoulder, only then seeing Jinyoung get closed, hands behind his back and a cheesy smile on his lips.

“Did you finally give up?” he asked wishing to leave the arcade and forget about that damn cat, but instead, the older kneeled in front of him. “Hyung…?”

“Kim Yugyeom, will you be my boyfriend and…” Yugyeom’s cheeks were red, shy for the sudden propose, but soon a big smile came to his lips, when he saw the older take that black cat from his back, going on with his proposal. “... and be this cute cat’s other father?” he asked with a laugh, standing up, totally ashamed by what he had just done, but before he could realize, he was being wraped into a hug by the younger’s arms.

“You are kind of silly, did you know that?” he laughed, not to make fun of the older, but because he was happy. And the older knew it, hugging him back. “I can’t believe you got it, hyung.”

“I noticed how bad you wanted it, Gyeom. I had to try, even if this would cost my week’s lunch.” the taller let the smaller go to get the black cat, hugging it with a sweet “thank you”. “So… You still didn’t answer me. Will you be my boyfriend?” as an answer, he felt Yugyeom’s hands on his chin, pulling him lightly so their lips would meet again, this time in a kiss that would take longer, allowing Jinyoung to taste properly the lips he wanted to kiss so bad, enjoying their first kiss.

“Of course I do, hyung.” he answered when their lips went apart, just enough to whisper those words and let them touch again.

If there was something Yugyeom loved more than chocolate, this something was Valentine’s Day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it! And thanks for the comments and kudos! I was really happy to recieve then!  
> Oh, and thank you @betterinlilac for helping me with the translation ♥


End file.
